<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Orleans + Coffin + Jack by Gretti_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640264">New Orleans + Coffin + Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes'>Gretti_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burns, Episode 02x14, Episode: s02e14 Mardi Gras Beads + Chair, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, alternative ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending on Mardi Gras Beads + Chair as we were robbed of some whump!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Orleans + Coffin + Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Febuwhump Day 22 Prompt - Burned</p><p>I always felt like we got short changed at the end of the New Orleans episode, Mardi Gras Beads + Chair. I mean Mac pulled Jack's coffin out with his bare hands! Burns hurt! So I wrote an ending.....</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Right, you and Jack need to get to a hospital’, Matty says.</p><p>‘Can we just go home? I’ve had enough of New Orleans and it won’t take us that long to get back’, Mac pleads.</p><p>‘Yes, but you are seeing the medics as soon as you get off the jet. I don’t want those hands damaged further’.</p><p>Mac nods and goes to collect Jack, who is still talking to ‘Dixie Jacoby’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time they land back in Los Angeles, Mac’s hands are incredibly painful again. He knew that the pain relief he was given by the EMT’s wouldn’t last forever but he had hoped it might last a bit longer.</p><p>The flight had been quiet; everyone wrapped up in their own heads. Mac couldn’t help but think what would have happened if he hadn’t got to Jack sooner. He kept stealing glances towards the Texan, just to check he was actually there. Jack was still processing the fact he wasn’t dead and had just ended up with some singed feet.</p><p>Walking down the stairs from the jet, Mac catches sight of the medical team waiting for them. He groans internally. So much for making his own way to Medical.</p><p>Knowing there is no escape, he makes his way over.</p><p>‘Hey Mac. We heard you had a run in with a burning coffin’, Hannah, one of the nurses, jokes.</p><p>‘Yeah, something like that. Although, you should really be looking at Jack. He was the one in the coffin’.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, you’re both coming back to Medical. Come on, hop in’. Hannah indicates the Phoenix ambulance she is stood beside.</p><p>‘Overkill don’t you think. I mean, we’re both still conscious’, Mac notes.</p><p>‘True but we weren't sure that would be the case by the time you got to us’, Hannah answers. ‘Come on, stop stalling’.</p><p>Mac takes a deep breath and gets in the ambulance. He refuses the bed though; Jack can have that. After all, he’s the one that’s not meant to be walking.</p><p>Jack joins them a few minutes later, hopping between two TAC team members. He happily collapses onto the bed.</p><p>‘Hey darling, aren’t you pleased to see me?’</p><p>‘Always Jack’, Hannah says and then whispers to Mac, ‘How much pain relief did they give him?’</p><p>Mac smiles. ‘Too much by the looks of it’, he jokes before adding ‘Matty should be emailing you our files’.</p><p>‘Ok great. Well, sit back and enjoy the ride. I’m just gonna take some vitals’.</p><p>Mac allows Hannah to fasten his seatbelt and then he sits back and closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. He can hear Hannah starting to take Jack’s vitals and Jack chatting away to her. He can’t help but smile. The sound of Jack’s voice is one he thought he might have lost today. It’s nice to just soak it up, even if he does seem a bit high.</p><p>It’s not long before Hannah taps him gently on the arm. Mac opens his eyes.</p><p>‘Your turn now’, she says.</p><p>‘Oh’. Mac looks out the window to see where they are. ‘We’re nearly back. Let’s just wait until we get there’.</p><p>‘I’m pretty quick Mac, I think we’ve got time’, Hannah reassures him.</p><p>Mac bites his lip as she starts his vitals. His temperature is fine which isn’t unexpected, but he knows that his blood pressure will give away his pain. As Hannah puts the blood pressure cuff around his arm, Mac tries to slow down his breathing. He can feel the cuff slowly start to tighten around his bicep and then let go.</p><p>‘Hmmm, blood pressure is a bit high for you Mac’.</p><p>‘Yeah, well it has been a hell of a day’, Mac gets out, trying to keep things light.</p><p>Before Hannah can answer, the ambulance pulls up outside the Phoenix and the doors are opened. Mac watches as Jack is slid out first, his overwatch giving him a wave. Mac shakes his head at Jack and then rises to follow him. He feels a bit dizzy as he stands up but doesn’t think much of it.</p><p>Hannah can tell Mac is hiding something and as they go to leave the ambulance, she’s proved right. Mac gets to the edge of the vehicle and one of the other nurses, Ben, grabs his arm to help him down, Hannah on his other side. She’s glad they are, as Mac mumbles something unintelligible and then starts to collapse. Ben and Hannah grab hold more firmly under his arms and call for a wheelchair. They gently sit him down and then they’re off, following Jack to Medical.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac comes round as Ben wheels him into a treatment room.</p><p>‘Hey Mac, you back with us? We’re just going to get you up on this bed so that the doc can have a look at you’, Ben explains.</p><p>Hannah and Ben move a very floppy, tired Mac onto the bed. As they start to remove his clothes and get him hooked up to the monitors, Mac’s hand gets jolted and he screams out in pain.</p><p>‘Arghhh, don’t touch it. Please don’t touch it’, he pleads, holding his hands close to his body. His chest heaving.</p><p>‘It’s ok Mac. We won’t. We’re sorry we jolted it. Do you think you can hold out one of your arms? We’ll pop a cannula in, and we can give you something for the pain’. Hannah says, trying to coax him.</p><p>Mac shakes his head, chest still heaving, tears running down his face.</p><p>‘No, no, no. They hurt. I don’t want you near them’.</p><p>‘I understand Mac. That’s why we want to give you something to help. Then it won’t hurt so much’, Ben tries.</p><p>Mac just shakes his head again. He can’t concentrate on anything except the overwhelming pain and the idea of someone touching his hands is his worst nightmare.</p><p>‘Alright Mac, we won’t touch your arms or your hands. Would it be ok if we put a cannula in your foot?’ Hannah asks gently.</p><p>Mac doesn’t answer for a moment and then slowly nods his head.</p><p>Hannah smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up before organising the kit. Ben disappears to get one of the doctors. Mac doesn’t want to watch the needle go in, so he looks down at his bandaged hands. He knows burns are painful but never knew the pain could take over every fibre of his being.</p><p>‘Mac?’</p><p>He looks up slowly at Hannah.</p><p>‘The pain relief is in so you should start to feel a bit more comfortable soon. I’m going to stay here while that happens. You just tell me if you need anything’.</p><p>Mac sits there and after a while, he can feel the pain starting to ebb away. The white-hot pain in his hands has been replaced by a sharp throbbing. Not pain free but manageable.</p><p>Hannah watches as the tension in Mac starts to slowly relax. She leaves it another five minutes.</p><p>‘Does that feel better?’ She asks.</p><p>‘Yeah’, Mac croaks.</p><p>‘Do you think we can finish getting you changed? We just need to remove your shirt. I can cut it if you want, then I don’t have to come anywhere near your hands’.</p><p>‘Cut it, it’s fine’, Mac answers and is hyper vigilant as Hannah removes his shirt and gets him into a gown.</p><p>Dr Simpson enters soon afterwards.</p><p>‘Hey Mac, how you doing?’</p><p>‘Er, better, I think. I’m sorry I freaked out’.</p><p>‘It’s not a problem. We know how painful burns can be. Hopefully though, now we’ve given you some meds, they don’t feel so bad’.</p><p>Mac nods.</p><p>‘Great. What I’d really like to do is have a look at them. I need to remove the current dressings and see what we’re dealing with. Then we can make a treatment plan. Now, I can do that as we are, or I can sedate you and you can sleep through the whole thing’, Dr Simpson explains.</p><p>‘I need to be awake’, Mac answers instantly.</p><p>‘Alright, I will warn you though that this may hurt, even with pain relief. I’ll be as gentle as I can’.</p><p>Hannah proceeds to lay a drape over Mac’s chest and lap and asks him to lay his hands down on it. Hesitantly, he does so. Starting with the right hand, Dr Simpson slowly unwraps the dressings. Mac almost looks away but decides he’s going to have to get used to seeing his hands sooner or later.</p><p>Mac gasps as his hand is unwrapped completely. His index and middle finger are the worse affected. They are an angry red and there are already some blisters there. His thumb looks to have got away unscathed but not the rest of his fingers. Dr Simpson gently turns his hand over and Mac can see the blisters on his palm. He takes a deep breath and swallows, concerned he might be sick.</p><p>‘You ok?’ Hannah asks, sensing Mac might be struggling.</p><p>Mac doesn’t trust himself to open his mouth, so he just nods.</p><p>Another five minutes and his other hand is unwrapped. It looks as bad as the first.</p><p>‘Ok, so, you’re looking at second degree burns on both hands. What we’re going to do is debride them, cover them with antibiotic cream and then dress them. For the next 72 hours or so, you will need to keep them elevated above the heart, so we can either place them in slings across your chest or in ones attached to the bed. We’ll do dressing changes twice a day to start off with and see how it goes’.</p><p>Mac swallows hard. He didn’t anticipate staying in Medical for so long, but it was Jack. He’ll do anything for him.</p><p>‘How is Jack?’ Mac asks.</p><p>Dr Simpson smiles surprised the question hasn’t come sooner.</p><p>‘He’s doing ok. He has some burns on his feet which are being looked at and then we’ll get you both in the same room’.</p><p>‘Thanks’.</p><p>‘Alright, let’s get started’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Mac and Jack are reunited in their own shared room.</p><p>Jack has his feet propped up on pillows, covered in dressings. Multiple IV’s are running with antibiotics, fluids and pain relief. Mac has the same array of IV’s, just running into his feet. He has one hand in a sling across his body and the other in a sling hanging from above the bed. It turns out to be the only comfortable option; not that Mac is comfortable at all by being so immobilised for 3 days.</p><p>‘Hey Hoss, you with me?’ Jack asks.</p><p>‘Hmm. Yeah. Sorry, just thinking’, Mac sighs.</p><p>‘I’m sorry kid. You got hurt because of me. I should never have put you in that situation’.</p><p>‘Jack, I nearly loss you. I don’t know what I would do if you died and left me behind. A few burns won’t stop me saving you’.</p><p>‘But you burned your hands Mac, your hands’, Jack protests.</p><p>‘You’re not listening. I don’t care. All I care about is that you’re here. We’ll heal and get back out there, I’m sure. Together though’, Mac smiles.</p><p>‘Yeah, you got that right. I go kaboom, you go kaboom’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>